


♫Friends with Friends♫

by ChicaFenix88



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Music, Musicals
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaFenix88/pseuds/ChicaFenix88
Summary: She-Ra 4X08 ¡Pero con Final Feliz!Tras ver ese hermoso capitulo musical, me quede con ganas de escuchar a mi personaje favorito (Glimmer) cantar.En serio, lo hubiera dado todo por verla interpretar aunque sea una línea.Por eso, y para quitarme un poco la angustia despues de tanto drama, cree este Three-Shot ¡Donde veremos a la Reina Glimmer cantando y siendo feliz con Sea Hawk y Bow!
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista & Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Kudos: 2





	1. ♫Friends with Friends♫

Decir que las cosas estaban mal era una subestimación criminal.

No eran solo todos los pueblos costeros alrededor de Etheria los que seguían cayendo y desmoronándose. Parecía estar sucediendo lo mismo con la Alianza de Princesas, y el Escuadrón de Mejores Amigos se encontraba incluso peor.

No era normal en Bow caer en el pesimismo, pero en este caso parecía no tener opción.   
No importaba cuanto intentara, ni siquiera el podía encontrar algo remotamente positivo en su situación actual.

Pero lo peor de todo era que tampoco podía pensar en nada para arreglarla.

Dejo que su boca liberará un suspiro desanimado mientras se tendía sobre la mesa del ahora desocupado Consejo de Guerra "Nunca había visto a Glimmer así, o a Adora. Desearía saber como ayudarlas." 

El Maestro Arquero siempre fue un ferviente defensor del trabajo en equipo y la amistad. Creía que si todos se apoyaban mutuamente, podrían lograr lo que sea.

Pero si todos se niegan a permanecer juntos y deciden mas bien hacer todo lo contrario ¿Como podrían mejorar las cosas?

Pero la habitación no estaba del todo desocupada, Sea Hawk dejo en claro eso "Se a lo que te refieres mi camarada..."

Desde la horrible tragedia de Salineas, su querida Mermista no había sido la misma.   
Su majestuosa sirena perdió ese brillo luchador que siempre adornaba su mirada.  
Ni siquiera dejaba a Sea Hawk entrar a su habitación para consolarla y brindarle su apoyo incondicional, todo para que su hombre no experimentará el dolor de verla así (Al menos esa era la razón según el).

¡Por eso tenia que mantener el espíritu y las agallas en el grupo!   
No solo por su querida Mermista, sino por todos sus compañeros rebeldes.

"¡Pero, hoy es tu día de suerte!¡Porque el apuesto Capitán Sea Hawk te prestara sus servicios para devolverle la estabilidad y el ímpetu a toda tu tripulación con una reciente idea para nada planeada!"

...

"¿Una misión de reconocimiento?" Pregunto Glimmer desconcertada.

Con todo el estrés y coraje que estuvo acumulando estos días gracias a los constantes avances de los Hordianos, sumado con el enojo y las punzadas de remordimiento que enfrentaba casi de manera constante por sus discusiones con Adora...

El ver a unos sonrientes Sea Hawk y Bow frente a ella con la propuesta de una misión a Seaworthy realmente la tomo desprevenida.

Su mas antiguo amigo le dio una sonrisa decidida "Exacto, Seaworthy es una de las pocas zonas costeras que sigue-"

"¿En pie?" La Reina de Luna Brillante alzó la ceja despectivamente, algo irritada por ese recordatorio pero aun dispuesta a escuchar.

El animo del Genio Tecnológico flaqueo mientras tosía con incomodidad y desviaba la mirada.

"Por eso a Bow y a mi se nos ocurrió esta magnifica idea para vigilar el lugar en caso de que a los Hordianos se les ocurra poner sus sucias garras sobre el." Explico Sea Hawk con un dramatismo muy innecesario "¡Y vinimos a usted Reina Glimmer en busca de que acceda a acompañarnos en esta osada aventura!" El capitán pirómano concluyo su dialogo con una de sus típicas poses llamativas.

Dejando de lado la excentricidad de las palabras del capitán, Glimmer se dio cuenta de que en realidad ese no era un mal plan.

La Rebelión no tenia forma de predecir donde atacaría la Horda, por lo que era inteligente mantener un ojo sobre aquellos territorios que eran blancos probables. 

Además, siendo honesta, extrañaba ir a misiones con Bow.  
A pesar de todo, el había sido su amigo desde siempre; habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos.  
Y a diferencia de...otros, el seguía trabajando por mantener esa amistad. 

La determinación adorno su mirada "¡Bien, estoy dentro! Iré a prepararme, nos vemos en la entrada principal en 20 minutos." Declaro con una sonrisa. 

La pelirosa se teletrasporto instantáneamente a su habitación, dejando brillos en su camino, y al par alegre solo en los pasillos.

Los mismos empezaron a caminar en dirección al lugar acordado por Glimmer.

"Sea Hawk ¿Estas seguro de que este plan va a funcionar?" Cuestiono inseguro el maestro arquero.

A Bow no le gustaba mentirle a su amiga, por mas que fuera una mentira bien intencionada.

Por suerte, su capitán de barco favorito estaba allí para despejar sus dudas "No te agobies chico. Ella nos lo agradecerá, ya lo veras." 

Notando como el moreno desvío la mirada con duda, el hombre de bigote le dio un confiado pulgar arriba y siguió hablando "Le daremos a nuestra reina el descanso amistoso que tanto necesita ¡Y para cuando volvamos, ella estará mas que lista para enmendar las cosas con Adora!"

El marino de altamar había notado que Glimmer había estado bajo mucho estrés desde que se convirtió en reina.  
Especialmente hoy, con todo el asunto de la Villa de los Elfos Marinos, el se percató de que la joven precisaba que le levantaran el animo.

Y eso era lo que el planeaba hacer ¡Era su deber!

Puede que su amistad con Glimmer no sea tan profunda como la que esta tiene con Bow, pero a ellos los unía otro tipo de lazo igual de importante:

 **¡Eran Compadres Quema-Barcos Aventureros!**

¡Esa unión representaba la mas grande de las confianzas y la mas alegre camaradería!  
¡Y el no estaba dispuesto a traicionar tan significativa relación, ni por todos los tesoros piratas del mundo!

Presa de la emoción (como siempre) decidió cerrar su declaración con broche de perla "¡Solo mantén la fe mi amigo!¡Embarquémonos en una aventura amistosa!" 

...

Esconderse no era algo propio de Glimmer. Se enorgullecía de siempre ser alguien que hacia frente a las adversidades.

Pero ahora era Reina y Líder de la Rebelión.

Su importancia en la guerra la hizo un blanco para la Horda, siendo uno de sus principales objetivos para eliminar.

Glimmer sabia que esa era en parte del motivo de sus desacuerdos con Adora, y por mas que eso irritara a la pelirosa, la rubia tenia un punto.

En su época de princesa, fue capaz de pasar un poco por debajo del radar de los Hordianos, ya que a la larga quien realmente era considerada importante en la guerra era la líder del bando enemigo: su madre.

Pero ahora que ella ocupaba su puesto, era imposible que algún soldado Hordiano no la reconociera y procediera a atacarla.

Y en una zona de dominio incierto donde la Horda podría presentarse ante la mera noticia de su presencia con el único objetivo de sacarla del mapa; era mejor evitar ser reconocida.

Desatar un conflicto en Seaworthy solo traería problemas.

Afortunadamente, en lo profundo de su armario tenia ropas mas modestas que le evitarían ser reconocida tan fácilmente:

Un pantalón holgado color azul oscuro y una playera blanca mangacorta, junto con unos tenis deportivos morados.

Cuando se miro al espejo, quedo sorprendida de los cambios que otro conjunto de prendas le hacia a la atmósfera de una persona.

Ella se veía casi...ordinaria. 

O eso pensaria de no ser por su cabello rosa y púrpura con brillos.

Volvió a revisar su guardarropa en busca de un sombrero o algo para cubrir su cabeza, pero por supuesto que no encontró nada.

Desde siempre le gusto mucho su cabello " _Es genial y diferente ¿Por qué querría cubrirlo?_ " Pensaba ella.

Ahora estaba un poco frustrada por la vanidad de su yo mas joven, y lo reflejo con uno de sus habituales gruñidos.

Aunque por suerte (o desgracia), se topó con una vieja caja de regalo sin abrir.  
Como si su decoración vistosa no hubiera despertado suficientes alarmas, la nota ya cubierta de polvo que tenia escritas las palabras 'Felices 16°, Glimmer!' en cursiva, seguidas por la inconfundible firma de su tía lo hicieron mas que evidente.

Desde que ella tenia memoria, todos y cada uno de los regalos que recibía de su tía eran prendas de ropa tejidas a mano, muchas de las cuales daban una molesta comezón y tenían un diseño francamente desastroso.

Desde luego, nunca le había dicho nada de eso a Castaspella. Sabía que su tía tenia las mejores intenciones con esos obsequios, y ella nunca podría romperle el corazón de esa manera.

Aunque siempre encontraba excusas para no llevar puesta esa ropa cuando Casta preguntaba sobre eso.

Con ese conocimiento, ni siquiera se había atrevido a abrir el regalo el día que se le fue dado.  
Logro enterrarlo entre las montañas de ropa vieja de su closet, sin remordimientos por dejarlo olvidado por la eternidad.

Pero al parecer el destino tenia otros planes.

Ya sea por culpa o compromiso o simple curiosidad, se dispuso a finalmente desenvolver el presente.

Arranco el polvoriento papel de regalo sin mucho cuidado, algo temerosa de lo que iba a encontrar.

Era, era...!

"Vaya, de echo no esta tan mal."

Honestamente, esperaba ver otro tonto suéter de lana con un bordado vergonzosamente cariñoso.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró una chaqueta de tela morada cuidadosamente doblada.

Extendió el regalo frente a ella y lo observo con cuidado, buscando algún bordado de corazones o de palabras afectuosas, pero todo lo que encontró fue una luna de cuarto creciente ubicada en la zona superior derecha del pecho, acompañada por una pequeña estrella de cuatro puntas a su lado.

La chaqueta en si tenia un estilo casual que Glimmer encontró interesante, junto con una muy conveniente capucha.

"Quizás esto sirva."

Se coloco la chaqueta con cuidado, esta le quedaba a la perfección.

Procedió a quitarse el pendiente de su oreja, así como sus guantes y tiara.

Deslizó la capucha sobre su cabeza, cubriendo gran parte de su llamativo cabello.

Se miro al espejo por segunda vez.

Esta vez hasta a ella misma le costo un poco reconocerse; en otras palabras, el cambio de imagen estaba completo.

Pero ¿Como sabia que esto seria suficiente para evitar ser reconocida? Por mas que cambiara su ropa, su cara seguiría al descubierto-

Su tren de pensamientos freno abruptamente al escuchar la puerta de su habitación abrirse "Glimmer, tenemos que-"

A través del reflejo en el espejo pudo ver que se trataba de Adora, quien al parecer no conocía el significado de la privacidad.

Vio como la rubia se quedo muda por un segundo mientras la observaba como si de un total desconocido se tratase.

Al siguiente transformo su brazalete en una espada y exclamó "¡¿Quién eres?!¡¿Qué haces aquí?!"

Bueno, esa era la confirmación que necesitaba. 

La pelirosa se dio la vuelta tranquilamente para enfrentar a Adora, quien parpadeo estupefacta un par de veces antes de decir "¿Glimmer?" Deshizo su postura de combate y re-transformó su espada en brazalete.

La reina se cruzo de brazos y dio un suspiro cansado, anticipando un interrogatorio por parte de She-Ra "Sí."

Tal como había predicho, la ojiazul comenzó con sus preguntas "¿Qué pasa con el nuevo atuendo?"

Sabiendo que la portadora de la Espada de la Protección solo se pondría mas irritante si no le daba una respuesta, a regañadientes le dio una breve explicación "Voy a una misión."

Eso no pareció tranquilizar a Adora, es mas, tuvo el efecto contrario "¿De nuevo?¿Y no planeabas decirme? Te digo que no puedes seguir simplemente yéndote por tu cuenta."

Luego de rodar los ojos con molestia y dejar escapar un breve gruñido, le contesto firmemente "De nuevo, no estoy obligada a decirte sobre **cada decisión** que tomo."

Sin ánimos o tiempo para seguir discutiendo, se teletransporto sin mas hacia la entrada principal del castillo, dejando atrás a una cómicamente frustrada Adora.

...

Seaworthy Town era un pueblo extraordinariamente pequeño, en el no vivían mas de 30 habitantes.

A pesar de eso, su conveniente ubicación en una costa de fácil acceso lo convirtió en un lugar muy frecuentado entre piratas, capitanes y en general cualquier individuo cuya vida girará alrededor del mar. 

En base a eso, hace unos 10 años se abrió un pequeño local llamado 'Seaworthy Bar' que rápidamente gano popularidad y una gran cantidad de clientes habituales gracias a su ambientación animada e intrépida, perfecta para que los aventureros marítimos descansarán y la pasaran bien luego de un largo día.

Además, cada refresco en su amplia variedad de bebidas era delicioso.

Como por ejemplo...

"¡Entrando tres Explosiones de Frambuesa extra-burbujeantes!" Declaró el maestro arquero con alegría, este llevaba entre sus manos tres grandes jarras llenas hasta arriba de refresco rosado azucarado burbujeante.

Coloco con cuidado las jarras en la mesa mientras se sentaba al lado de Sea Hawk, quien ostentaba una brillante sonrisa bajo su bigote.

Pero en quien realmente estaba centrado era su encapuchada amiga Glimmer.

Esta observo brevemente el brebaje entre sus manos con algo de brillante anhelo, pero esta acción concluyo rapidamente, ya que la reina paso a observar con cautela y seriedad los alrededores del bar.

Bow trato de mantener el animo a pesar de eso.

Hace 2 meses, Glimmer habría consumido con desbordante felicidad el dulce refresco tan pronto como se colocara frente a ella. Pero ahora solo parecía priorizar la 'misión' (el aun se sentía algo culpable por esa mentira).

" _Las cosas en serio han cambiado ¿no?_ " Reflexiono con algo de profundidad.

Pero cualquier pensamiento serio o complicado se vio interrumpido cuando Sea Hawk levanto en el aire su jarra y exclamó "¡Por las nuevas experiencias!" 

Captando la onda con rapidez, el maestro tecnológico recupero la sonrisa mientras chocaba su jarra en alto con la de el capitán de mar "¡Woho!"

La aristócrata pelirosa les dio una mirada de reojo, claramente sin ninguna intención de seguirles el juego a sus compañeros- 

"¡Hey!" Masculló Glimmer cuando Sea Hawk tomo por su muñeca el brazo que sostenía la bebida, haciéndola chocar jarras con los otros dos.

"¡Huzzah!" Exclamó el pelicastaño, sin percatarse del breve gruñido de molestia de Glimmer.

Al bajar sus copas, Sea Hawk se estiró en el asiento y se dispuso a comenzar oficialmente la operación 'Descanso Amistoso' "Tómeselo con calma mi amiga, con todo lo que has trabajado de verdad te mereces un descanso." Tomo un sorbo de su bebida extra azucarada.

La chica del grupo levanto la ceja con confusión " _¿Descanso?¡Estamos en una misión!..."_ Se tomo unos segundos para observar a sus alrededores, para después concentrarse en su bebida " _¿Verdad?_ "

Visto desde afuera, pareciera que los tres no estaban haciendo nada mas relevante que pasar el rato bebiendo en un bar. 

Bow decidió contribuir "¿Y si bebes un poco, Glimmer?" Agitó su propia jarra débilmente antes de llevarla a sus labios y tomar un sorbo de la bebida "Vamos, se que es tu favorito~" Incitó el maestro arquero con una sonrisa.

La reina encubierta observo el brebaje rosa con ansias mientras inconscientemente se relamía los labios.   
Bow tenia razón, su paladar dulce estaba rogando por degustar ese poco saludable liquido " _Bueno, un pequeño sorbo no hará daño ¿o sí?_ "

Con mas ansias de las que pretendía mostrar, junto sus labios con el borde de la taza e inclino la misma en posición horizontal mientras su boca se abría ligeramente a la espera de la bebida.

Los brillosos ojos de Glimmer se abrieron como platos cuando el dulce refresco ahogó a sus papilas gustativas en el mar de frambuesa y felicidad que tanto extrañaba.

¡No podía tener suficiente de ese sabor!

En medio minuto, la jarra quedo completamente vacía.

La pelirosa apoyo la tasa denuevo en la mesa mientras exhalaba con la mayor satisfacción y una sonrisa jovial tomaba lugar en su rostro.

Sus compañeros observaron divertidos eso " _Esa es la Glimmer que conozco._ " Pensó Bow con felicidad, quizás este plan si funcionaria.

Al percatarse de su comportamiento, la chica de prendas moradas aparto la mirada con algo de vergüenza y se limpio los rastros de refresco que había alrededor de sus labios con ayuda de su manga, para luego dar una pequeña risa.

Glimmer sabia que se estaba dejando absorver por el entretenido ambiente que la rodeaba ¡Pero no era su culpa! Las cosas dulces siempre la ponían de buen humor.

"¿Ya ves? Pasar el rato en Seaworthy es muy divertido." Declaro Bow, queriendo disfrutar del momento.

"¡Exacto!¡Esa es la magia de Seaworthy Bar!" Hablo su amigo de chaqueta azul para luego tomar un merecido trago de la victoria al ver que su plan marchaba sobre ruedas "¡Es el lugar perfecto para disfrutar la amistad con amigos!"

Contagiada por la positividad de sus dos acompañantes, sonrió y se estiro cómodamente en su asiento acolchonado "Okey, lo admito. Esto es...muy agradable." Luego miro su vaso vacío y se pregunto si seria malo para su colesterol si fuera por otro de esos refrescos altos en azúcar.

El genio tecnológico sintió suficiente seguridad como para dar un paso mas "Esto me trae buenos recuerdos, la ultima vez que estuvimos aquí fue con Adora ¿recuerdas?" 

Ante esas palabras, una punzada de nostalgia golpeo el corazón de Glimmer "Si..."

Por supuesto que lo recordaba. En ese entonces solo habían pasado unas 2 semanas desde que se conocieron en los Bosques Susurrantes, y aunque aun no eran tan cercanos, sabían que podían contar el uno con el otro.

Eran amigos, el Escuadrón de Mejores Amigos. 

Extrañaba eso... _extrañaba a Adora_.

Sus charlas nocturnas.

Sus practicas de combate.

Sus platicas mundanas durante las comidas.

¿Que les había pasado-?

"¡Ese día también conocieron al multi-talentoso Capitán Sea Hawk!" Anunció el hombre en tercera persona, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos "¡Recuerdo ese voraz concurso de fuercitas como si hubiera sido ayer!" Levanto su brazo izquierdo para ilustrar su punto.

Lo que Sea Hawk no sabia es que sin querer había encaminado la conversación a un rumbo no deseado "Verdad, estaban compitiendo para que nos llevaras a Salineas." Señalo Glimmer con tono sombrío.

Esta apretó con fuerza su puño mientras perforaba la mesa con su mirada.

Se habían esforzado tanto para aliarse con el reino de Salineas ¿y ahora? El lugar era el sitio de una completa tragedia.

Si no hubiera estado perdiendo el tiempo en Luna Brillante ¡podría haberlo evitado!

Si **Adora** no la hubiera convencido de quedarse en el castillo ¡Tal vez Salineas seguiría en pie!

Pero no~ ¡Adora tenia que llegar y evitar que ella hiciera lo que debía hacerse!¡No confío en ella!

¡No confiaba en que sabia lo que hacia!

¡No confiaba en que ella era mas que la ayudante de She-Ra!

¡¿Como podrían ser amigas si, incluso luego de todo por lo que han pasado, Adora seguía cuestionándola sin mas?!

La tristeza fue reemplazada con ira, algo que fue fácilmente captado por Bow y Sea Hawk.

Ambos se miraron con preocupación al ver los efectos adversos de su charla, entonces Sea Hawk decidió tomar otra ruta, algo completamente infalible para subir el animo de su tripulación.

Tosió un par de veces para distraer a la Líder de la Rebelión de su recién encendida hoguera de emociones, al lograrlo se esforzó por permanecer tranquilo ante la mirada de la Reina y empezó a hablar "Entiendo que estés molesta, después de todo las cosas se ven bastante mal." 

"Eso es una subestimación." Murmuró por lo bajo mientras desviaba la vista ¿Qué hacia ella aquí de todas formas? Estaba mas que claro que estos dos no tenían ninguna intención de patrullar cuando la trajeron aquí. Entonces ¿Por que no irse y trabajar **de verdad** para derrotar a la Horda? Solo le costaría una teletransportacion rápida al castillo.

Mientras la pelirosa contemplaba seriamente irse y dejar al par masculino allí, un comentario del castaño llamo ligeramente su atención.

Este tomo un sorbo de su refresco para luego comentar de forma muy casual "Oye, esta bebida esta extra-agria." 

Glimmer levanto la ceja ante esa declaración y volteo a verlo en busca de una explicación.

"¿Podría ser de la...hora oscura de la Rebelión?" Cuestiono entre sorbos, y con un pequeño brillo emprendedor en sus ojos.

La reina paso a fruncir el ceño " _Si tu intención era animarme, pues lo haces muy mal._ "

Escucho un pequeño chillido emocionado proveniente de Bow mientras este miraba a Sea Hawk a la espera de...algo, y ella se encontró oficialmente perdida por unos segundos.  
Antes de que la realización la golpeara con mas fuerza que un maldito tanque Hordiano.

" _Oh no ¡oh no no no no no-!_ " 

Sin tiempo para detener lo que se avecinaba, Sea Hawk se paro con decisión sobre la mesa "¡Tonterías!¿Sabes por qué?¡Música!" Exclamó mientras un misterioso reflector lo alumbraba.

La tonada de un acordeón comenzó a sonar, y Glimmer se palmeó la cara con tanta fuerza que dolió un poco.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra se la tragara antes de que Sea Hawk comenzara a cantar, pero por desgracia sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas.

♪ _Oh, when the seas are rough an dire_ ♪  
♪ _We turn to friends and we conspire_ ♪

♪ _To relight the sacred fire of Rebellion_ ♪

♪ _When the Horde tightens the noose_ ♪  
♪ _Around our dearing sea rescues_ ♪

♪ _We take some time_ ♪  
♪ _To cut loose from the Rebellion_ ♪

Como si el canto no fuera suficiente, el capitán empezó a bailar y moverse por todo el bar, alborotando a mas de uno.

♪ _Sure friends aren't seeing eye to eye_ ♪

Espera ¿qué?¿hablaba de ella? Ella tuvo una afirmación a su pregunta interna al captar la mirada de Sea Hawk. 

Desvió la mirada con frustración. No necesitaba un recordatorio cantado de su relación tensa con Adora.

Aunque en el fondo de su mente no pudo evitar preguntarse " _¿Cómo llegamos a eso?_ "

Su vista se desvió a Bow, reconociendo con algo de tristeza que las cosas ya no eran lo mismo entre ellos tampoco.

Este simplemente le dio una sonrisa de simpatía y una mirada esperanzada, como diciendo 'Escucha, por favor'.

♪ _'Tis no reason to curl up and die_ ♪

El hombre castaño se deslizó por el piso del bar con audacia hasta terminar arrodillado justo frente a Glimmer.

Por si fuera poco, un animado Bow se le unió para cantar al unísono los siguientes versos.

♪ _Friendship just needs a resupply_ ♪

Quiso tomarse un segundo para procesar el mensaje de esas palabras, pero esto le fue imposible ya que se vio arrastrada al frente y centro del reflector misterioso junto a los dos cantantes.

Sea Hawk la abrazo con firmeza sobre sus hombros mientras este empezaba a bailar, obligándola a moverse con el.

♪ _Oh, it's fun_  
 _It's fun to be friends with friends_ ♪

Demasiado desconcertada para siquiera pensar en teletransportarse fuera de esta situación, no le quedo mas que intentar mantener el equilibrio y no tropezar entre tanto baile.

Bow, quien hasta ahora había estado bailando eufórico a su lado, entrelazó su brazo con el de ella cuando Sea Hawk la libero de su agarre.   
Y procedió a hacer un par de giros impetuoso mientras la obligaba a seguirlo.

♪ _Oh, it's fun_  
 _It's fun to be friends with friends~_ ♪

Cuando este la soltó de repente sin frenar la velocidad de sus vueltas, la fuerza centrífuga entro en juego, lanzándola al borde de la barra.

Por suerte pudo frenar el impacto con sus brazos.

Para descansar aunque sea por un segundo de sus bailarines compañeros (si no los conociera, pensaría que el azúcar de la Explosión de Frambuesa les estaba afectando), se sentó en el banco de madera a su lado mientras apoyaba sus codos en la barra.

Misma barra a la que Sea Hawk se subió para continuar con el espectáculo. 

♪ _And when Hordak hits us robotical_ ♪  
♪ _We'll respond with tunes most nautical_ ♪

♪ _And take a moment to...to-_ ♪

Justo antes de que Glimmer pudiera suspirar aliviada por la aparente escasez de rimas del marino, este fue ayudado por Bow, quien le paso al capitán una botella de soda.

Lo que, para desgracia de Glimmer, le devolvió la inspiración.

♪ _Uh, to pop Soda Botticals~_ ♪

Bueno, quizás no.

El refresco termino vertiéndose sobre la jarra frente a Glimmer cuando Sea Hawk se quedo paralizado por unos segundos ante los ojos críticos de la multitud que lo observaba.

Riéndose un poco ante esto, se cruzo de brazos con diversión y comentó con algo de altanería "La tercera rima se te fue ¿no crees?"

El hombre del bigote puso los ojos en blanco antes de dejar de lado la botella de vidrio vacía, probablemente rompiéndola en el proceso.

El arquero se paro sobre la barra junto a Sea Hawk para continuar el canto a dueto.

♪ _Oh, how fun_ ♪  
♪ _How fun to be friend with friends_ ♪

Esta vez el enfoque de su canto fue distinto. Sus miradas estaban posadas en Glimmer, como incitándola a que se uniera al canto.

Ella pensó que eran ridículos por siquiera pensar que ella accedería a eso.

Pero luego observo sus sonrisas sinceras mientras cantaban, y su resolución flaqueó.

Los días en la Rebelión habían sido difíciles. Y la atmósfera que rodeaba el bar era tan alegre e invitante, muy diferente del ambiente conflictivo y estresante que se encontraba en el castillo de Luna Brillante en estos días.

♪ _Oh, how fun_  
 _How fun to be friends with friends~_ ♪

Y esta canción, esta misión falsa. Todo esto lo hicieron Sea Hawk y Bow para alejarla de eso y ayudarla a pasar un buen rato.

A pesar de la actitud que había mostrado en estos días, a esos dos les seguía importando ¡No podía desilusionarlos tras entender todo lo que habían echo por ella!

Además, Sea Hawk tenia razón ¡Ella se merecía un descanso! 

¡Descansar de ser la Reina!

¡Descansar de ser la Líder de la Rebelión!

¡Descansar de pelear contra la Horda!

" _¿Sabes qué?¡Al diablo con todo!_ "

Con esa **nueva** resolución en mente, tomo la jarra de soda frente a ella entre sus manos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás con ímpetu mientras bebía sin reparos, y sin importarle que parte del liquido se perdiera en camino a su boca y terminara manchando sus ropas.

Tampoco se molesto en prestar atención a como su capucha se deslizaba fuera de su cabeza, revelando su distintivo cabello, que ahora se encontraba bastante desaliñado.

Se teletransporto sin mas entre Bow y Sea Hawk, sonriendo de manera algo tonta mientras simulaba pistolas con sus dedos y expulsada brillos rosas desde las puntas de sus índices.

Unas pequeñas risas se escaparon de sus labios.

Se dejo llevar por el positivismo de sus amigos y de su boca fluyeron las palabras mas optimistas que había dicho (o cantado) en toda su vida.

♪ _Sometimes we'll fight, but that's okey_ ♪

Volteo su cuerpo frente a Bow y ambos realizaron un perfectamente sincronizado saludo de manos inventado al momento.

♪ _We'll work it out another day_ ♪

Luego ella y Sea Hawk estrecharon las manos para posteriormente dar un par de animados giros sobre la barra, sin ningún miedo de resbalar y caer.

♪ _I know things will work out in the end~_ ♪

Bajo de un salto de la barra con sus dos camaradas siguiéndola por detrás mientras la multitud se apartaba para hacerles espacio.

♪ _Oh, yes!_ ♪

Exclamó el par masculino, rebosante de alegría mientras ambos posicionaban sus brazos sobre los hombros de Glimmer.

Los tres se miraron con expresiones joviales y entre ellos no se sentía nada mas que una pura y honesta camaradería.

Y el trio lo expreso cantando juntos por primera vez.

♪ _'Cause is fun to be friends with friends_ ♪

♪ _Oh, it's fun to be friends_  
 _With friends~_ ♪

El Trio de Camaradas Cantantes mantuvo la nota tan fuerte y largo como pudo mientras estiraban sus brazos tan alto como podían.

♪ _Friends with Friends!_ ♪

Atrapada en el momento, y no queriendo salir, Glimmer decidió darle un gran final al espectáculo lanzando una gran cantidad de chispas rosadas al techo. Estas terminaron cayendo sobre toda la gente del bar como si fuera confeti.

Cada persona en el establecimiento los ovacionaba con alegría y emoción por su magnifico show.

Y ellos mismos se encontraban riendo y victoreando entre ellos.

Tanta felicidad, tantas risas ¡Tanta amistad!

¡Nada en el mundo podría arruinar ese momento!

* _clap - clap - clap_ *

Excepto, quizás, un enigmático aplauso lento.

Saliendo un poco de su buena atmosfera, el trio esfoco su mirada en el individuo del que la multitud se estaba distanciado, esta seguía aplaudiendo lento con sus...¿tentaculos?

Con un inconfundible placa de alas de murciélago como parche, y una punzante sonrisa en su rostro verdoso, esta dijo con malicia "Bra-vo, realmente fue una actuación muy entretenida..." Cuando el par de tentáculos de la mujer pulpo dejaron por fin de aplaudir, esta procedió a encender el Bastón de Aturdimiento entre sus manos, haciendo que este liberará una amenazante descarga eléctrica verde desde su punta.

"Pequeña Reina Rebelde."

  



	2. ♫Fight with Friends♫

Era muy curioso y preocupante que un lugar cuyo ambiente era tan alegre y despreocupado se volvía tan silencioso y sepulcral ante la presencia de una sola persona. 

Bueno, casi silencioso.

Si no contamos el ruido de la risa maliciosa de la Capitán de la Fuerza Octavia.

"Debo admitirlo, cuando me desperté esta mañana nunca hubiera adivinado que me iba a encontrar con la respetada Líder de la Rebelión cantando y bailando en un bar como una bufona." Se burló mientras apuntaba su bastón aturdidor a esos tres payasos danzantes que se suponía eran rebeldes. 

No dispuesta a aceptar las burlas de esa Hordiana, Glimmer concentro su magia en sus puños, lista para atacar.

Bow a su vez desplegó su arco y preparo una flecha.

Sea Hawk se puso en pose de combate mientras por alguna razón sonreía.

La aristócrata mágica gruño por lo bajo "¿Por que los Hordianos siguen arruinando cada cosa buena que nos pasa?"

A pesar de estar claramente superada en número, la mujer pulpo siguió dándoles esa confiada sonrisa dentuda.

Las personas en la multitud empezaron a sentirse amenazadas ante la posibilidad de un enfrentamiento tan serio, y el mas sensato de ellos abrió discretamente la puerta con la intención de escapar antes de que las cosas se descontrolaran.

Pero apenas abrió la entrada del bar, unos treinta soldados Hordianos armados irrumpieron mientras rompían tanto las puertas como ventanas del lugar, abriéndose paso entre la gente y apuntando sus armas a los rebeldes.

No era difícil para nadie descifrar lo que sucedía "¡Es una emboscada!"

Las palabras de Glimmer terminaron de alterar a los presentes, que huyeron con rapidez del establecimiento.

Estando centrados en la Líder Rebelde y sus amigos, ningún soldado le presto atención a la multitud que se subía a sus barcos y huía aterrada de la zona que terminaría como la conquista mas reciente de la Horda.

Cuando cada individuo ajeno a la guerra abandonó el bar, el Trio de Camaradas Cantantes se vio rodeado por casi todos los ángulos posibles.

Presas de la tensión, ninguno de ellos hizo un solo movimiento, solo se limitaron a observar alertas sus alrededores.

"Parece que la Horda sí planeaba atacar Seaworthy después de todo." Comentó Glimmer.

Queriendo disfrutar al máximo su victoria, Octavia procedió a dar uno de esos clásicos monólogos de villano que siempre había querido hacer "Sí, eso no estaba en el itinerario de hoy. Pero al recibir un mensaje anónimo de que rebeldes estarían aquí, pues fue suficiente motivación para acelerar un poco las cosas." Señalo a la pelirosa con su bastón aturdidor "Y parece que pescamos al pez gordo." 

Una parte de ese monologo inquieto mucho a Bow "¿Mensaje?¿Alguien nos vendió a los Hordianos?"

La respuesta era tan obvia que le molestaba. Dio un pequeño gruñido antes de contestar "Desde luego. Algún soplón supo de nosotros mientras andábamos cantando por ahí sobre la Rebelión."

Se palmeó la cara por segunda vez ese día, pero esta vez estaba mucho mas enojada.

¡¿Y como no estarlo?!

¡Ella y sus amigos habían puesto un blanco sobre ellos mismos y todo Seaworthy Town por su egoísta y estúpido deseo de relajarse!

Un orgulloso y algo ofendido Sea Hawk volvió a irrumpir con sus pensamientos "Oiga, no culpe a la canción. Esta fue cosa mía." Confesó mientras se señalaba.

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamaron Bow y Glimmer, ambos expresando distintos grados de preocupación, incredulidad y enojo.

Ajeno a las reacciones negativas de sus amigos, el siguió dándoles una complaciente sonrisa "Lo que oyeron. Yo mande el mensaje a una flota de la Horda para que vinieran; es parte de la fase dos de mi magnifico plan."

Antes de que Glimmer y Bow pudieran comunicarle al capitán su enojo e incertidumbre (respectivamente), fueron silenciados por las palabras de Octavia.

"Okey, me aburrí de hablar." Sus labios de pez formaron una sonrisa francamente diabólica mientras decía "Es hora de terminar con ustedes y con todos en este basurero. Y mejor que sea rápido, ya es mas de medio día y aún no almuerzo."

Y así sin mas los soldados Hordianos empezaron a atacar a los Rebeldes.

Unos cuantos de ellos se enfocaron en dispararles láseres a la distancia, mientras que otros eligieron el ataque cercano, respaldados por su ventaja numérica desde luego.

La única Hordiana lo suficientemente confiada como para atacar por su cuenta fue Octavia, quien corrió hacia la aristócrata rebelde con su bastón aturdidor levantado antes de dejarlo caer con fuerza sobre su enemiga.

Por suerte para Glimmer, la amplia musculatura de su oponente reducía considerablemente su velocidad, así que dispuso del tiempo para invocar su Báculo de Hechicería y así bloquear el golpe de la Capitana de la Fuerza en el momento justo.

A pesar de que el bloqueo fue ejecutado con éxito, el solo impacto del golpe basto para hacerla retroceder unos pasos.

" _Okey, en serio ¡¿Que rayos le dan de comer a la gente de la Horda? Todos allí son unas malditas rocas!_ " En su mente, Glimmer recordó sus pocos enfrentamientos con Scorpia (ninguno termino bien), y un poco de sus antiguos entrenamientos de combate con Adora (que tampoco terminaban jamás sin almenos un par de moretones).

La situación era menos que ideal.

Con los Hordianos por todo el establecimiento, había una alta posibilidad de que fuera alcanzada por uno de los disparos faltos de puntería de los soldados si se teletransportaba para tratar de obtener ventaja en la pelea.

La misma tampoco iba muy bien. Requería de casi todo su enfoque y el uso total de su fuerza para que la mujer pulpo no deshabilitara su bloqueo aún en proceso, y esta ya estaba empujando con tanta fuerza que Glimmer casi podía sentir la electricidad del Bastón Aturdidor quemando su mejilla.

También estaba el problema de los soldados, quienes eran retenidos por Bow y Sea Hawk.

Pero por mas que ellos tuvieran mayor destreza al pelear, seguían siendo solo dos. Ademas de que los ataques constantes y el poco espacio de movilidad que tenían al estar completamente rodeados los ponían en una desventaja cada ves mas grande.

" _¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!_ " Concluyo Glimmer.

No estaba contenta de darle esa satisfacción al enemigo, pero intento aplacar la frustración recordándose que no era una retirada; era un _despliegue estratégico_.

Octavia perdió el equilibrio cuando el espacio donde hace medio segundo estaba la supuesta Líder de la Rebelión paso a estar ocupado por nada mas que restos de chispitas brillantes.

Bow por su parte no la estaban pasando muy bien.

El y sus amigos estaban acorralados por soldados armados en un espacio restringido.

No era como había esperado pasar su día hoy.

Sea Hawk también empezaba a verse abatido por la situación.   
El maestro arquero aun no sabia como sentirse respecto al echo de que el capitán prácticamente invito a los Hordianos a atacar Seaworthy por el bien de su incierto plan del que no sabia los detalles, a pesar de que se supone que iban a hacer la operación 'Descanso Amistoso' juntos.

" _¡¿Hoy es el día de 'Deja a tus Amigos de Lado' o qué?!¡¿Acaso soy el único al que le importan los sentimientos de otros aquí?!_ "

A pesar de los sentimientos de enojo que florecían en el, se sintió muy aliviado cuando escucho a Glimmer teletransportandose a su lado.

"¡Nos vamos!" La pelirosa engancho sus brazos con el suyo y de Sea Hawk para luego hacerlos desaparecer a los tres del bar en una nube de destellos.

...

Luego de su frustrante 'charla' con Glimmer, Adora decidió canalizar su enfado en algo mas productivo:

Limpiar la habitación de Mermista.

La princesa sirena estaba sumergida en una comprensible tristeza luego de la perdida de su reino.

Le ofrecieron vivir en el castillo de Luna Brillante hasta que lograran recuperar Salineas, y desde entonces la peliazul había permanecido en su tina comiendo helado.

Todos en la Rebelión habían sido comprensivos, sabiendo que la morena sarcástica no podía simplemente seguir adelante después de tal tragedia que la sacudió a un nivel tan personal. 

Pero aun así ¿la mataría salir del su baño prolongado por un minuto y levantar un poco del desastre de envases de helado vacíos y agua que cubría el 99% del piso de su habitación?

Pues al parecer sí.

Pero aun con eso, Adora internamente agradecía tener algo que hacer además de agobiarse por los duros momentos que la Rebelión estaba pasando. Los quejidos tristes de Mermista también la ayudaban a alejar su mente de esos temas, y de cierta monarca pelirosa demasiado testaruda para su propio bien.

Mientras inconscientemente apretaba sus puños con mas fuerza de la necesaria alrededor de su trapeador mágico, un alterado Swift Wind irrumpió en el cuarto gritando "¡Adora, emergencia!"

La intrusión tan repentina casi provoca que Adora deje caer su trapeador, pero rápidamente lo re transformó en brazalete "¿De que hablas Swifty?¿Qué paso?" Pregunto con inquietud.

¿Era otro ataque Hordiano?¿Algún otro reino había sido atacado por la nueva tecnología de la Horda?

"¡Algo horrible, impensable!" Su noble corcel galopó preocupado por todo el cuarto, y de alguna manera logrando que sus pezuñas no resbalaran por culpa del agua.

Okey, ahora ella se estaba alterando también "¡¿Pero **qué** paso?!"

"¡Se!...¡se-!" El caballo unicornio pegaso cayó rendido al suelo mientras pronunciaba las palabras que terminarían de destrozar su espíritu "¡¡¡Se me acabaron las manzanas!!!¡Busqué por todos lados pero no encontré **nada**!" 

"..." La elegida observo a Swift Wind cruzada de brazos y con un tik en el ojo izquierdo que reflejaba a la perfección su nivel de estrés "Swift Wind...hay mas en la alacena de cocina. El personal las dejo ahí para evitar que **tu** te las comieras."

"Oh, entonces bien." El caballo alado se levantó del piso con su espíritu reconstruido "Jaja, me asustaba no tener nada que almorzar cuando volviéramos."

La portadora de la Espada de la Protección reanudó su deber de limpieza "¿Ahora de que estás hablando?¿Volver de donde?" Preguntó cansinamente.  
¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de Swift Wind exactamente?¿Ahora planeaba un paseo o algo así?

"Por eso vine. Recibimos un mensaje de que Seaworthy Town esta siendo atacado por la Horda." Declaró con normalidad y alegría, para luego ponerse en dos patas y gritar a todo pulmón "¡Así que vamos!¡Es hora de patear traseros Hordianos!"

La misma se quedo en pausa por un segundo, procesando la nueva información dicha tan naturalmente por su compañero corcel.

A ella se le unió Mermista, quien al fin saco su cabeza del agua para mirar expectante al caballo. 

"¡¿Qué?!"

...

Mientras que Seaworthy Bar y otro par de establecimientos (como tiendas de suministros para viajeros) se asentaron peligrosamente en las paredes de los acantilados que caracterizaban esa zona con el fin de permitir un acceso mas directo a los marinos, el pueblo al que estaba anexado se ubicaba en la cima de la misma.

El pueblo en si no tenia muchas particularidades, y la única razón por la que era visitado de manera relativamente constante era para que alguno que otro aventurero se hospedara por un día o dos.

Pero eso no molestaba en absoluto a los habitantes de Seaworthy Town.

Vivían sus vidas con relativa tranquilidad, respirando la refrescante brisa de mar a las mañanas y divirtiéndose en su famoso bar por la noche.

Trágicamente, en estos tiempos de guerra la tranquilidad raramente se mantenía.

El trio de rebeldes que acababa de teletranspotarse al lugar estaba siendo testigo de ese echo.

"No pensé que vendrían tantos..." La voz de Sea Hawk detonaba inquietud e incredulidad ante el desastre que el creó.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse centrada tras el recordatorio sobre **quien** era el culpable de este ataque, Glimmer observó como a su alrededor las personas huían despavoridas y en caos.

La razón: la Horda había iniciado un ataque contra Seaworthy Town.

El trio observaba expectante como tres enormes navíos Hordianos desembarcaban en la costa.

Ya había unos 20 robots y soldados que empezaban a causar estragos y destrucción en el pueblo.

Cuando la pelirosa vió que mas hombres armados bajaban de las naves Hordianas, supo que tenían que actuar rápido. 

"¡Tenemos que evacuar a los civiles!" Grito otra orden a sus compañeros "¡Cuando terminemos, re-agrupémonos en el centro de la aldea!" Sin tiempo para esperar la afirmación de sus compañeros, Glimmer se teletransporto a la acción.

Los mismos corrieron a ayudar a los habitantes sin decir una palabra, uno por prisa y otro por un solido enojo que se cernía sobre su mente.

Debido a que el caos apenas estaba formándose en Seaworthy Town, fue relativamente sencillo para los rebeldes evacuar a los habitantes a la salida del pueblo.

Y gracias a que la invasión solo estaba comenzando, casi no debieron preocuparse de que algún enemigo se interpusiera en su camino.

Cuando comprobaron que no quedaba ningún civil en la zona, los tres se dirigieron al punto de encuentro establecido.

La única desventaja de su evacuación apresurada fue que la Horda pudo terminar su evacuación sin mayores inconvenientes, y rápidamente desplegaron sus fuerzas por todo el pueblo.

Incluyendo a los robots, Bow estimo que tenían alrededor de 100 enemigos para enfrentar.

El arquero observó como las facciones de Glimmer formaron una expresión hostil hacia sus enemigos, sin ninguna intención de retirarse y cederle mas territorio a la Horda. 

"Déjame adivinar: vamos a pelear para defender el pueblo." Trato de amenizar su tono cansado, pero a pesar de fallar en ocultar su disconformidad con la elección prácticamente implícita de su reina, esta no le presto mucha atención antes de atacar con un rayo de luz al Hordiano mas cercano.

Esto por consecuente los puso en la mira de todos los enemigos (humanos y robots) presentes.

Bow soltó un gruñido de frustración, pareciendo casi como si estuviera imitando a Glimmer.

Entonces la batalla comenzó.

El sabía que sus posibilidades de ganar esta batalla eran, a grandes rasgos, no tan bajas.  
El aún tenia una buena cantidad de flechas con trucos en su carcaj, e incluso cuando estas se acabaran después de encargarse de un gran numero de oponentes, todavía tenía fe en sus capacidades en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Glimmer ahora podría teletransportarse sin restricciones a través del campo de batalla, utilizando su magia y...hechizos para encargarse con facilidad de los soldados que aparecieran.

Y Sea Hawk era...Sea Hawk.

Hablando de el.

El capitán golpeo con fuerza la cara de un soldado random antes de decir un comentario que le valió las miradas molestas de sus compañeros "Bien, mi plan aun puede funcionar haha."

No sonaba tan seguro como cuando inicio toda esta locura, pero eso les importo poco o nada a Bow y Glimmer.

Esta ultima no pudo contener sus reclamos enojados por mas tiempo "¡¿Y cuál era ese famoso plan?!" Cuestionó la reina, observando a Sea Hawk pero sin dejar de atacar de manera precisa con sus rayos de luz a los oponentes que se le acercaban.

Aunque no tan cómodamente, el capitán del bigote comenzó a alternar entre pelear y sostener una conversación algo hostil con la pelirosa "Pues arreglar las cosas entre tu y Adora." El castaño le dio una patada en el pecho a otro soldado con un cómico "¡Wata!" antes de voltearse a ver a la conmocionada chica de morado con una sonrisa ridículamente brillante en su rostro "Y animar a mi querida Mermista, por supuesto ¡Nada une mas a los amigos que pelear contra las fuerzas del mal!" 

"¡¿Hablas **en serio**?!¡Nada de lo que pasa entre mi y Adora te concierne!¡¿Y que rayos tiene que ver Mermista con todo esto?!" Ya perdiendo los estribos, apunto al campo de batalla que alguna vez fue un tranquilo pueblo costero.

"¡¿Porqué estas tan enojada?!¡Solo trato de ayudar!"

A este punto, ambos estaban enfrentados y dándose miradas hostiles.

La pelimorada se burló de las palabras de Sea Hawk "Wow, que gran ayuda. Lo que pudo ser una tarde tranquila se convirtió en una lucha campal por territorio ¡Debería darte una medalla!" El sarcasmo que chorreaba su voz fue reemplazado por enojo con sus siguientes palabras "¡¿Siquiera te paso por la cabeza preguntar nuestra opinión antes de hacer lo que te de la gana?!"

El pirómano se cruzo de brazos con molestia y aparto la mirada "¡Si se los hubiera dicho, me habrían detenido!"

"¡ **Sí**!¡Porque lo que hiciste fue una estupidez!" Señalo con un dedo acusador al hombre de chaqueta azul "¡Ni siquiera se te ocurrió pensar en nosotros antes de saltar al peligro!¡Eso es **simplemente EGOISTA**!"

Una tercera voz puso punto final a la discusión "Ahora ya sabes como me siento, Glimmer." 

Los gritos se detuvieron en seco ante las palabras del genio tecnológico, que ya estaba mas que harto de todas las discusiones que habían agobiado su día.

¡Simplemente ya no lo toleraba mas!

Toda la Rebelión se estaba desmoronando porque todos eran o demasiado orgullosos o demasiado tercos o demasiado despistados para notar cuando estaban cometiendo un error.

Si nadie esta dispuesto a decir un simple ' _Ups, me equivoqué_ ' ¡¿Qué caso tenia que el lo intentara?! 

¡Estaba **cansado** de ser el único de ellos que se preocupaba por reparar su amistad!

Pero, por lo menos ¡Va a dejar bien en claro lo que piensa antes de abandonar la causa perdida que era esa soñada reconciliación entre el Escuadrón de Mejores Amigos!

Glimmer se convirtió en el blanco de la mirada mas critica y dura que Bow de alguna manera podría tener. Pero, aun bajo la presión de esos ojos enojados y decepcionados, fue capaz de exclamar un débil "¿Qué...?"

"Lo que dijiste es la **exacta** interpretación de como nos hemos sentido Adora y yo." 

"Esconder información, irte por tu cuenta, hacer lo que **tu** quieras sin preocuparte por los demás ¡ **Ese** es el resumen de todo lo que has echo desde que te volviste reina!" El tono de Bow se volvió mas duro de lo que nunca pensó que fuera capaz, pero eso no le importo "Ahora al menos sabes como se siente del otro lado."

Las palabras de su arquero mejor amigo (¿aún podía considerarlo su amigo?) fueron tan filosas y cortantes como sus flechas, lastimando a Glimmer. Mas teniendo en cuanta que...tenia razón.

No tuvo que pensar mucho para darse cuenta que los reclamos que le había gritado a Sea Hawk eran los mismos que Adora le había dado a ella esa misma mañana...y el día anterior, y el anterior a ese.

¿Por cuánto tiempo exactamente habían tenido ese mismo tipo de discusión?

La mano izquierda del moreno apretó con fuerza su arco mientras el enojo florecía en su pecho "¡Ya me canse de tratar de arreglar las cosas entre ustedes!¡Si ambos son demasiado tercos como para siquiera admitir que se equivocan ¿Cuál es el punto?!" Lagrimas de frustración empezaron a formarse en sus ojos, unas que el rápidamente limpio. 

Antes de que Glimmer pudiera decir cualquier cosa, un rayo de plasma rozó su cabello, recordándole a todos donde se encontraban.

Volviendo a concentrar la mirada en los oponentes a su alrededor, los tres siguieron combatiendo sin decirse una sola palabra, y con cada uno yendo por su lado.

A pesar de estar en medio del campo de batalla, la mente de Glimmer estaba en lo alto de las nubes.  
Esta no dejaba de rememorar todas las discusiones que había tenido con Adora desde quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

No las recordaba con enojo o frustración por la supuesta naturaleza controladora de Adora, sino con arrepentimiento.

Arrepentimiento por su egoismo.

Arrepentimiento por su insensatez.

Pero mas que nada, arrepentimiento por ser tan orgullosa que ni siquiera se tomo el tiempo de ponerse en el lugar de Adora.

Porque ahora que inadvertidamente lo había echo, y luego de atestiguar de primera mano las consecuencias que actos como los suyos traían a los otros no solo a nivel emocional sino también al plano general, llego a una conclusión a la que le avergonzado no haber llegado antes:

" _¡Fui una total imbécil...!_ "

Con su nueva sensación de enojo contra si misma para impulsar sus ataques, los soldados Hordianos continuaban cayendo como moscas.

Pero ese sentimiento constante de frustración y arrepentimiento también le costó una buena cantidad de concentración, provocando que mas de una vez un rayo de plasma o algún ataque fisico pasara peligrosamente cerca de ella.

Lo peor es que mas y mas soldados seguían viniendo a atacarla, y aunque ninguno representaba una amenaza real, Glimmer ya no estaba de humor para combatir.  
Todo lo que quería era estar a solas con sus pensamientos, algo imposible cuando te enfrentas a mas de dos docenas de soldados por tiempo prolongado. 

Mentalmente exhausta por su situación actual, la burócrata pelirosa hizo lo posible para acelerar el proceso de derrotar a sus oponentes.  
Haciendo uso tanto de las tácticas y hechizos que Shadow Weaver le había enseñado, como de grandes rayos de luz con su magia, siendo capaz de eliminar a un mayor numero de soldados en menos tiempo.

Nunca se había sentido tan ansiosa por terminar algo desde el día de su coronación. Lo bueno era que, si ella continuaba así, en unos cuantos minutos toda esta batalla habría terminado. 

Por desgracia, la reina no había sido la única que noto eso. 

La Capitana de la Fuerza Octavia observo con molestia como sus escuadrones eran subyugados por un par de mocosos y marino de bigote ridículo.

Si quería reclamar con éxito este territorio para la Horda, no tendría mas opción que pedir refuerzos.

Tener que pedir ayuda para acabar con ese trio de payasos danzarines era un golpe duro para su orgullo, pero la mujer pulpo no había llegado a Capitán de la Fuerza priorizando su orgullo.

Con un toque, activo el comunicador en su parche "Capitana de la Fuerza Scorpia, necesitamos refuerzos en Seaworthy Town, nos enfrentamos a la Reina de Luna Brillante y dos de sus lacayos."

Es vez recibir la jovial e irritante respuesta por la que era conocida la mujer escorpión, todo lo que escucho del otro lado del comunicador fue estática "¿Scorpia? Scorpia, adelante."

Sin respuesta, ni siquiera una respiración.

Definitivamente la reportará luego, pero ahora mismo decidió que era mejor pedir por refuerzos de alguien mas.

Quizás del escuadrón liderado por Lord Hordak.   
El definitivamente estaría interesado en reafirmar la superioridad de su nueva arma contra la Líder de la Rebelión.

Y aunque a su líder supremo le tome algo de tiempo arribar a Seaworthy Town, a juzgar por el tiempo que le estaba tomando de la escoria rebelde defenderse de sus soldados; Lord Hordak podría llegar justo a tiempo para dar el golpe final a ese trio de ridículos luego de que estos agotaran sus fuerzas en la pelea.

Sonrió con sus dientes puntiagudos, felicitandose internamente por su capacidad de pensar bajo circunstancias poco favorables.

Sin embargo, justo antes de que pudiera proceder a contactar a Lord Hordak, un soldado cuyo nombre no se molestó en recordar le grito "¡Capitana la de Fuerza Octavia, hay un caballo volador aproximándose por el suroeste!"

Esa fácilmente era la frase mas extraña que la mujer con parche había escuchado en todo el día, por lo que le tomo un segundo reaccionar con un "Espera ¡¿Qué?!"

Era exactamente como había dicho el soldado cuyo nombre aun no le interesa recordar; un caballo blanco con un cuerno y alas coloridas volaba en dirección a ellos a todas velocidad.

Pero lo mas extravagante de todo, sorprendentemente, no era el echo de que llevaba en su lomo a dos mujeres armadas (una de las cuales la había llamado tarada cuando tenia 6 años). Sino cuando el equino grito a todo pulmón mientras descendía al suelo "¡¿Alguien dijo: **_Swift Wind_**?!" Llamando la atención de todos los presentes.  
Para luego patear con fuerza a un soldado al azar, mandando al mismo a volar.

Solo había dos palabras ocupando la mente de Octavia en este momento " _¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?!_ "

Adora, por su parte, bajo del caballo para luego replicarle "No, nadie dijo-"

"¡Swift Wind, amigo!¡Te estaba esperando!" Interrumpió el alegre capitán de mar, acercándose a su camarada de cuatro patas. 

"Te dije que podías confiar en mi." Proclamó el unicornio alado mientras levantaba el hocico, orgulloso de haber realizado con éxito su parte del plan.

Antes de que el alegre par pudiera seguirse intercambiando palabras, Mermista se interpuso entre ellos mientras miraba a los numerosos contrincantes frente a ellos "Guarden la charla para luego, señores. Tenemos un pueblo que salvar." 

Con una mirada determinada y su Tridente de Poder en mano, la princesa de Salineas cargo de frente contra sus enemigos.

Adora no se quedo atrás.   
Transformó su brazalete en la mítica Espada de la Protección antes de pronunciar a todo pulmón las palabras " **¡Por el Honor de Grayskull!** " Dando lugar a la aparición de la legendaria princesa guerrera She-Ra.

Con los ánimos renovados gracias a la aparición su preciosa princesa sirena, el autoproclamado guapo capitán Sea Hawk volvió a repartir golpes y patadas entre sus adversarios, con su querida Mermista a un par de metros de el.

Sin poder (ni intentar) contener su alegría, el castaño de chaqueta azul le dijo jovialmente a su amada "¡Es tan bueno tenerte de nuevo en el juego, mi princesa!"

Aunque la peliazul normalmente habría gruñido con asco ante el tono meloso de Sea Hawk, su determinación se convirtió pronto en felicidad "Nunca e estado mejor ¡Ni en sueños iba a dejar que estos imbéciles acabaran con mi bar favorito!"

A pesar de como sonaba, ella nunca había sido mas seria con respecto a algo en toda su vida.

Ella había tenido muy buenos momentos en ese lugar:

Su cumpleaños numero 16.

Innumerables fiestas y salidas con sus amigos.

Su primera cita con Sea Hawk...okey, quizás no todos eran buenos recuerdos ¡Pero aun así!

¡Puede que la Horda le haya quitado su reino, pero no iba a perder nada ni a nadie mas!

"Además, golpear a estos tipos siempre me levanta el animo." Declaro con una sonrisa mientras golpeaba con un torrente de agua a tres soldados que se aproximaban.

La hermosa sonrisa ganadora de su querida Mermista impregnó su corazón con una gran sensación de festejo "¡Haha, lo sabía! Nunca dudé de mi brillante plan ni por un segundo." A pesar de no ser las palabras mas honestas que a dicho, ese echo no tenia importancia ahora que estaba junto a su adorada princesa.

Buscando expresarle su dicha al mundo, hizo lo que mejor sabia hacer (aparte de incendiar barcos): ¡Salomas!

♪ _Oh, how fun-_ ♪

Su alegre tonada fue interrumpida por el ataque acuático de Mermista golpeando a un soldado que planeaba arremeter contra el distraído capitán de barco.

La princesa peliazul interrumpió con voz firme cuando Sea Hawk trato de iniciar de nuevo su tonada "Sin salomas." 

A pesar de su fuerte declaración, esta se vio opacada bajo el sonido de una misteriosa guitarra eléctrica que cubrió la zona de Seaworthy Town, con Mermista moviendo el agua de su alrededor al ritmo del instrumento invisible "Música." Ordeno a nadie en especifico, manteniendo su cara estoica incluso ante las siguientes palabras de Sea Hawk.

Este mismo dio un breve respingo de sorpresa y felicidad al reconocer las intenciones de la mujer sirena "¡Pensé que dijiste sin salomas!" Sus pupilas tomaron forma de corazón, delatando lo extasiado que estaba por lo que se avecinaba.

"Esto no es una saloma, es como un remix de rock así que es cool." Replicó la morena de forma obvia.

Sonrió cuando la guitarra misteriosa volvió a sonar, pero esta vez seguida por una gran banda de instrumentos.

Toda la zona que abarcaba el poblado se vio envuelta en esa música rockera, llegando a los oídos de los rebeldes mientras peleaban.

Mientras derribada a unos cuantos de sus oponentes, la princesa Mermista se permitió dejarse llevar por la música, y sin vergüenza ni miedo empezó a cantar. 

♪ _You can't keep me down_ ♪

♪ _Can't throw this Princess around_ ♪

Su valentía y resolución recientemente restaurada impregnados cada palabra armónica que salia de su boca, ansiosa por dejar en claro su postura ante el enemigo.

♪ _'Cause you know how this all ends_ ♪

Sea Hawk, que estaba mas que ansioso de apoyar a su querida Mermista en esta cruzada musical, siguió con la letra.

♪ _With punches and kicks_ ♪

♪ _And magical tricks_ ♪

Con entusiasmo, derribo soldado tras soldado hasta estar parado sobre una pequeña pila de ellos, con su amigo Swifty pasando por detrás mientras relinchaba.

Aunque el parecía mas interesado en sonreír bien para la cámara mientras armonizaba.

♪ _One each other we all depend~_ ♪

La batuta de la canción volvió a Mermista, quien al tener la adrenalina de la batalla corriendo por sus venas, genero que la intensidad de la letra aumentara de la mejor manera posible.

♪ _I'll blast you away_ ♪

♪ _And fight another day_ ♪

♪ _For Salineas!_ ♪

Sintiéndose mas motivados y en sincronía que nunca antes, tanto ella como Sea Hawk cantaron las siguientes líneas a dueto mientras derribaban a sus oponentes con gran velocidad e ímpetu.

♪ _Yeah, it's fun to fight hard with friends~!_ ♪

Los puños de Sea Hawk y las torrentes de agua de Mermista volaban por doquier, asombrando no solo a sus enemigos, sino también a sus aliados ante tal muestra de sincronía.

♪ _Fight with friends_ ♪

♪ _Fight with friends_ ♪

♪ _Fight with friends!_ ♪

♪ _It's hard to fight with friends!_ ♪

A unos cuantos metros del dúo marítimo, She-Ra estaba tratando de mantenerse enfocada en el combate, pero eso era algo complicado de hacer con la música de fondo distrayendo sus oídos.  
Además de eso, estos soldados eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para saber que atacarla en grupo era una mejor estrategia que simplemente correr de frente contra una mujer mágica de dos metros de alto con una espada.

Y aunque no era difícil librarse de ellos por su cuenta, si era molesto e ineficiente, y quizás hasta peligroso si se descuidaba y dejaba algún punto ciego sin cubrir por mucho tiempo.

Este punto quedo demostrado cuando no se percató de su cercanía con Glimmer hasta que sus espaldas chocaron y ambas se voltearon a ver.

La mirada incomoda de Adora represento un doloroso recordatorio para la pelirosa. Era como si ya no supiera como actuar a su alrededor.

Fue un recordatorio del conflicto entre ellas; de los errores egoístas que la Reina de Luna Brillante había cometido, y que ahora aceptaba.

¡Y que estaba mas que dispuesta solventar!

Tras entender como sus acciones dañaban a tantas personas a su alrededor, personas como Bow y la misma Adora, quienes son los que menos se merecían sufrir así...¡No podía solo quedarse llorando arrepentida por sus malas decisiones!¡No era su estilo!

¡Lo suyo era tomar acción!¡Y **eso** es lo que va a hacer!

Una idea vino a su mente, quizás influenciada por la música rock que impregnaba su audición, la impulso a tenderle la mano a She-Ra con una pequeña sonrisa de confianza.

Puede que no fuera el gesto mas profundo y expresivo del mundo, pero el centro de un campo de batalla tampoco era exactamente el lugar para tener ese tipo charla emocional.

Fue lo máximo que podía ofrecer en ese momento para demostrar que sus intenciones de discutir con Adora se habían ido.  
Que ahora solo estaba pidiendo restaurar un poco de su antigua confianza, y pelear lado a lado contra la Horda, como en los viejos tiempos.

Afortunadamente, Adora pareció recibir parte del mensaje luego de un par de segundos de mirarla algo incrédula por su amigable gesto. 

Sus manos se entrelazaron firmemente antes de dar lugar a ataques bien coordinados, respaldando los puntos ciegos de la otra mutuamente, lo que a su vez les permitió atacar sin miedo ni cautela a sus contrincantes.

Tras un minuto de seguir esa estrategia, Glimmer y Adora cruzaron miradas y sonrisas enérgicas.

Juntas eran un equipo imparable ¿cómo lo habían olvidado? 

En ese momento la respuesta no importaba, todo lo que ambas tenían en mente era esa gran cantidad de adrenalina que incluso el combate no parecía estar saciando.

Ansiosa por liberar toda esa energía, la Líder de la Rebelión hizo lo que hasta hoy ni siquiera hubiera considerado hacer: ¡Cantar!

♪ _Yeah, it's fun-!_ ♪

Pero no fue un solo, claro que no.

Sea Hawk, Mermista, Bow, Swift Wind ¡E incluso Adora! se propusieron a acompañarla por todo el estribillo mientras ninguno detenía su avance contra el enemigo.

Es mas ¡el ataque se estaba intensificando!

♪ _To fight hard with friends~!_ ♪

Convocando a la cantante interior que no sabia que poseía, la pelirosa lideró el siguiente verso a la vez que lanzaba una bola de luz contra uno de los bots.

♪ _Fight with friends~_ ♪

Los Hordianos se encontraron abrumados ante los ataques de las princesas y sus aliados, quienes en ningún momento pararon de cantar.

♪ _Fight with friends_ ♪

El grupo de rebeldes cantantes se agrupó para dar final a la canción con un final alegre y lleno de energía.

♪ _Fight with friends!_ ♪

Los rebeldes levantaron sus puños victoriosos mientras concluían su canto con unas ultimas palabras rebosantes de camaradería.

♪ _It's hard to fight with friends!_ ♪

"¡Retirada!" Ordenó con enojo Octavia.

La totalidad de sus fuerzas se encontraban fuera de combate en menos de 20 minutos, y ya no habría oportunidad de contactar a Lord Hordak por ayuda, al menos no sin parecer una total incompetente por ser completamente derrotada por un grupo de payasos de circo.

Cada soldado herido consciente hizo lo posible para escapar del grupo dominado por el poder de la música.

Cada Hordiano arribo a uno de los navíos estacionados en la bahía, aprovechando la oportunidad de que los rebeldes estaban mas concentrados en sus festejos.

La batalla había terminado: Seaworthy estaba a salvo de la Horda.


	3. ♫The Best Friend Squad Song♫

Luego de que el grupo rebelde terminara su festejo, todos se concentraron en asistir a los habitantes de Seaworthy Town.

Ver a tu hogar prácticamente en ruinas tras un ataque no era algo fácil de digerir pero, afortunadamente, los ciudadanos resultaron ser una comunidad bastante unida. Y luego de agradecerles a los rebeldes por defender su hogar, se propusieron iniciar las reconstrucciones ese mismo día.

Antes de irse, Glimmer les prometió a los habitantes que les mandaría los suministros y hombres necesario para ayudar con la reconstrucción y defender el pueblo en caso de que a los Hordianos se les ocurra volver a atacar.

En este momento, los rebeldes se encontraban conversando casualmente mientras La Hija del Dragón 5 los llevaba de regreso a Luna Brillante.

Desde luego, Glimmer podría teletransportarlos a todos de regreso a Luna Brillante en un parpadeo. Pero, honestamente, la fatiga era lo que la frenaba de realizar tal esfuerzo. 

" _¡No me_ _juzguen_ _!¡Tuve un día agitado!_ " Pensó para si misma.

Además, necesitaba tiempo para pensar en que decirle a Adora...

Ahora mismo, todos estaban sentados en circulo mientras escuchaban a Sea Hawk relatar los eventos que habían acontecido, dándole su extravagante toque personal a la historia "¡Y ese es el relato de como uní a todos con mi brillante plan!" Concluyo el capitán del barco mientras tomaba una pose de victoria sobre un barril.

Mermista, quien estaba sentada a su lado, no pensaba lo mismo "Uh '¿brillante?' Pusiste en peligro Seaworthy Bar, tonto." Hablo con un tono entre juguetón y de reproche, y al mismo tiempo darle al castaño un ligero golpe en el estomago a modo de castigo.

La burócrata de chaqueta morada se cruzo de brazos mientras miraba al hombre de bigote con una mirada divertida "Sin mencionar a todo el pueblo." Se esforzó por mantener el reclamo en su voz, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios mientras lo hacia.

Al parecer uno de los efectos secundarios de cantar como si estuviera en un musical era perder temporalmente la capacidad de estar enojada, y no podía estar segura de si eso era algo bueno o malo.

"Ya dije que lo sentía..." Masculló Sea Hawk, hablando como si fuera un niño pequeño al que su madre había regañado por una travesura. 

"Ja, como sea." La princesa sirena se puso de pie sobre el barril en el que estaba sentada y declaro con confianza "Ya me canse de llorar en la tina. Ahora estoy lista para pelear, destruir a los Hordianos ¡y recuperar mi reino!"

"¡Esa es mi chica!" Animó el capitán.

El no era el único feliz de que Mermista volviera en si, y mas motivada que nunca. Todos en el barco mostraron su apoyo hacia la princesa del mar con sonrisas contentas. 

"Y por cierto Glimmer, ya no hay helado en Luna Brillante." Confesó la peliazul, destruyendo un poco la genialidad del momento, pero manteniendo su mirada determinada al horizonte.

"...¡Esa también es mi chica!"

Todos soltaron unas pequeñas carcajadas ante lo tonto de esos diálogos.

El ambiente amigable que los rodeaba a todos le dio a Glimmer la seguridad para voltear a su derecha y contemplar su mayor desafío hasta ahora: Adora, mas específicamente, _reconciliarse_ con Adora.

La pelirosa sabia que ella era quien debía dar el primer paso, y aunque no estaba muy segura de _que_ iba a decir, algo le decía que las cosas simplemente sucederían.

Claro, le aterraba un poco terminar diciendo algo que solo termine estropeando las cosas, y hasta cierto punto ella solo quería disfrutar el momento y olvidarlo todo.

Pero, la falta de comunicación fue lo que las hizo pelear en primer lugar, y no saldría nada bueno si seguían evitando hablar.

Mientras se acercaba a Adora, escucho a Mermista decir "Siempre deberíamos pelear con música, es increíble." Algo con lo que Glimmer estuvo internamente de acuerdo.

Ahora mismo, las miradas de Glimmer y Adora estaban entrelazadas.  
Ninguna era particularmente hostil, pero la reina pudo visualizar algo de duda en la rubia, y su pregunto si era lo mismo con ella.

En un intento por relajarse, soltó un pequeño suspiro y pregunto "Adora ¿Podemos hablar?"

Puede que haya sido desconsiderado, pero Glimmer no espero una respuesta, simplemente la agarro con suavidad por la muñeca y la jalo con amabilidad lejos de todos.

Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver a Bow dándole una pequeña sonrisa alentadora, lo que le dio aun mas motivación para tener de una vez una charla honesta con Adora.

Ambas se apoyaron en la barandilla del barco, y por un incomodo minuto nadie dijo una palabra " _Ugh, vamos Glimmer ¡Solo di algo ya!_ " La pelirosa se continuo presionando, haciendo lo posible para que su cerebro pensará en algo que decir.

Adora dejo escapar un suspiro cansino "Glimmer, yo-"

"¡Lo siento!"

Otro par de incómodos segundos de silencio se presentaron.

Adora se creía lista para cualquier tipo de dirección que esta conversación pudiera tomar: reclamos, berrinches, una fría indiferencia, e incluso alguna egoísta proposición de Glimmer acerca de 'olvidarlo todo' como un medio para que la burócrata pudiera escapar de sus errores pasados sin siquiera dignarse a admitirlos.

Sin embargo, su reina acababa de hacer lo único que la ojiazul jamás esperó: disculparse "Uh..." Esas eran todas las palabras que era capaz de pronunciar en su estado de shock actual.

Glimmer tenía grandes deseos de patearse luego de tal contundente comienzo en su disculpa.  
Sin embargo, ya no podía ni quería dar marcha atrás.

Aprovecho el shock de Adora para dar un largo y tranquilizador suspiro " _Bueno, es ahora o nunca._ "

"Solo quiero disculparme Adora, por todo." Dio su mayor esfuerzo para mirar directamente a los ojos dudosos de la rubia, en busca de hacer todo lo posible para demostrar su sinceridad "Tenias razón al estar molesta conmigo, lo entiendo ahora."

"Me deje llevar muchas veces, tome tantas decisiones sola y ni una vez me detuve a preguntarles a ti o a Bow que querían o que pensaban siquiera." Apretó los dientes con frustración hacia si misma " _¡Maldición_ _!¡Todo suena_ _incluso_ _peor cuando lo digo en voz alta!_ "

Incapaz de resistirlo mas, volteo su mirada hacia el piso "Yo...¡Fui tan egoísta y estúpida!" Ocultó su cara entre sus manos desenguantadas mientras hablaba entre gruñidos "Ugh maldita sea, desde que me convertí en reina estuve tan preocupada de que ustedes me dejaran atrás, pero al final fui yo quien los termino alejando."

Glimmer estaba siendo autentica, Adora lo sabía.

Al principio eso la dejo incrédula, y hasta escéptica, pero considerando todo lo que había escuchado de Sea Hawk sobre ese 'magnifico plan' que ideó y llevo a cabo a espaldas de todos incluyendo a Glimmer...supo que estaba siendo honesta.

Su reina reconocía sus propios errores y de verdad quería arreglarlos. 

Luego de que su mente asimilara ese echo, se dio cuenta de que la pelirosa la miraba expectante, a espera de una respuesta.

Era su turno de hablar, y si quería que las cosas mejoraran entre las dos, era su deber ser honesta.

Adora desvío la mirada, y se preparo para dejar salir sus pensamientos "Me preocupo mucho por ti, siento que es mi deber cuidarte. No solamente porque le prometí a Angella que lo haría, sino porque eres mi mejor amiga; no podría soportar perderte."

Procesando sus propias palabras, la mente de la portadora del manto de She-Ra no pudo evitar hacer una retrospectiva de todas esas veces que había tratado de "proteger" a Glimmer desde que se convirtió en reina.

Primero ocultandole información todo tipo para no herir sus sentimientos.

Luego evitando a toda costa que pelee, incluso después de haber visto lo poderosa que su magia se había vuelto desde la Búsqueda de Reinas.

Y mas recientemente, poniendo en tela de juicio todas sus decisiones y sin detenerse a considerarlas, todo porque confiaba mas en su propio raciocinio militar que en el de su amiga. A pesar de que esta había demostrado una buena cantidad de veces que sabia lo que hacia.

" _Oh, por los Primeros ¿en serio e sido_ _así_ _de_ _condescendiente_ _con Glimmer durante todo este tiempo? ¡¿En que estaba pensando?!_ " Colocó su mano sobre su frente en señal de frustración " _Ugh, de verdad soy mala tratando con reinas._ "

Tal parece que Glimmer no era la única que necesitaba disculparse "Pero, aun así...quizás exageré. No respeté tus decisiones y solo trate de ser tu heroína, ignorando que tu realmente...no necesitas una."

En contra de sus deseos, las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

Trato de ser una buena She-Ra, trato de cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Angella antes de morir, pero todo lo que hizo fue empeorar las cosas para todos.

"Tienes razón, no necesito un héroe..." Escuchar a Glimmer decir eso con una voz tan calmada era incluso mas doloroso que pensarlo ella misma, en especial sabiendo que era la verdad.

Estando ocupada tratando de refrenar sus lagrimas, la rubia no se percató de la cercanía de la monarca hasta que esta la envolvió en un cálido y reconfortante abrazo "Necesito una amiga."

Esas palabras finales lograron hacer salir sus lagrimas, pero estas no eran producto de la tristeza y el arrepentimiento, sino de la felicidad y alivio.

Adora se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de Glimmer mientras ambas dejaban salir un par de sollozos "Yo también." Logró pronunciar.

Se mantuvieron así un rato, dejando salir todas las emociones que habían estado reteniendo por semanas, y contentas de que finalmente estaban en la misma pagina.

Una vez que ambas se sintieron mas calmadas, decidieron deshacer el abrazo.

Adora le sonrió de manera cálida a su amiga (al fin volvía a sentirse correcto llamar a Glimmer su amiga) "Me alegra que hayamos podido hablar. Como, realmente hablar, y no solo discutir."

"Si, bueno. Todo es gracias a ellos." La aristócrata enfocó su mirada en Bow y Sea Hawk, quienes al parecer se encontraban teniendo una alegre platica sobre piratas o algo así "Esta aventura con ellos realmente me dio algo de perspectiva."

Tras pensarlo un poco, Adora encontró algo muy irónico es todo esto "Wow, entonces ese plan maestro de Sea Hawk funciono a la perfección para ti." La portadora de la Espada de la Protección le entrego una sonrisa divertida a la pelirosa, todo mientras en secreto se alegraba de sentirse cómoda bromeando con Glimmer una vez mas.

La Reina de Luna Brillante puso los ojos en blanco ante el intento de broma de Adora, pero esta expresión se desmoronó rápidamente cuando dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada "Lo se, y no se como sentirme al respecto."

La mirada de Glimmer se desvió en dirección a Bow, y esta adquirió un destello melancólico a la vez que una punzada de culpa golpeaba su pecho.

No había podido sacar las palabras de Bow de su cabeza.

Estaba agradecida de que este haya sido tan sincero y contundente como fue, ya que esa fue la bofetada de realidad que Glimmer necesitaba para darse cuenta del daño que había estaba causando con su actitud.

Pero esa era la cuestión; había **lastimado** a Bow, su mas antiguo amigo.

Notando sin mucha dificultad que algo ocupaba la mente de su amiga, Adora puso una mano en el hombro de la chica con chaqueta morada y pregunto "¿Sucede algo mas, Glimmer?"

La pelirosa no aparto la vista del chico moreno cuando le contesto con un tono lleno de culpa "Es que, no creo que hayamos sido las únicas que sufrieron con nuestras peleas."

En busca de entender el significado de esas palabras, la ojiazul siguió la mirada de Glimmer, y noto que esta estaba dirigida a Bow "Oh." Pronuncio, ya comprendiendo todo.

Ella no era ciega, había notado la incomodidad del maestro arquero cuando ella y Glimmer discutían, pero lo había pasado por alto las mayorías de las veces por estar mas centrada en tratar de meterle algo de sentido a Glimmer " _En_ _serio_ _suena mal cuando lo planteo así._ "

Sabia que el Escuadrón de Mejores Amigos era de lo mas importante en la vida de Bow, ahora solo podía imaginar lo mucho que le había dolido cuando las cosas se desmoronaron entre ella y Glimmer...

"Debemos compensárselo." Declaro la Líder de la Rebelión, mas decidida que nunca.

A Adora le agradaba la determinación de Glimmer, siempre lo había hecho "¿Tienes algo en mente?"

"Eso creo..." La mujer mas baja le dio una sonrisa con la que Adora no estaba segura de como sentirse.

...

Bow estaba muy feliz, mas feliz de lo que había estado en días.

Sus amigas al fin se habían tomado el tiempo para hablar, y por lo visto, las cosas resultaron estupendamente " _Ósea, los abrazos siempre son buenos ¿verdad?_ " 

Estaba muy aliviado de haberse equivocado acerca de que esas dos eran una causa perdida " _Quien sabe,_ _quizás_ _ahora las cosas_ _empiezan_ _a_ _cambiar_ _para mejor-_ "

"Bow, nos queremos disculpar."

El genio tecnológico se volteo en dirección a la voz de Glimmer solo para verlas a ella y a Adora una al lado de la a otra con miradas arrepentidas en sus ojos.

"¿Q-qué?"

Esta vez, fue Adora quien tomo el liderazgo en la disculpa "Queremos decir que lo sentimos mucho Bow, estuvimos enfrascadas es nuestras peleas tanto tiempo y ni siquiera consideramos cuan doloroso fue para ti vernos discutir así."

Glimmer le dio una sonrisa tan brillante como su cabello antes de volver a hablar "Y, sabemos que no lo arreglara por completo, pero decidimos hacer algo para compensarte y agradecerte por ser tan paciente con nosotras." La ojiazul asintió ante las palabras de la pelirosa a la vez que sonreía ampliamente.

Un sorprendido Bow agitó las manos frente a el "Chicas, gracias, de verdad no es necesario que hagan nada. Estoy feliz con que se hayan reconciliado-"

Una juguetona Glimmer se teletransporto frente a el y con un dedo sobre sus labios detuvo su hablar " _Pah_ _pah_ _pah_ , sin hablar. Solo escucha."

Tras teletransportarse de vuelta a su lugar junto a Adora, señalo con ímpetu a Sea Hawk (quien había conseguido un acordeón de quien sabe donde) "¡Sea Hawk, música!"

"¡A la orden!" Afirmó antes de empezar a tocar una tonada muy familiar y nostálgica para Bow en ese instrumento de dudosa procedencia.

Como si eso no fuera suficiente para desconcertarlo, escucho expectante como Glimmer y Adora empezaron a cantar a dueto y en perfecta sincronía.

♪ _The_ _Best Friend Squad on_ _the_ _seas_ ♪ 

♪ _We_ _subdued_ _the_ _threat_ ♪

♪ _The_ _threat with ease_ ♪

No solo cantaban con fervor y felicidad, también ejecutaban una coreografía improvisada y extravagante que pondría orgulloso a Sea Hawk.

Incluso Mermista y Swift Wind parecían disfrutar del espectáculo que ambas estaban dando. 

♪ _We_ _sail the world_ ♪

♪ _Come near or far_ ♪

No mostraban ninguna vergüenza mientras seguían bailando al ritmo de la música por toda la cubierta.

Bow por su parte estaba dividido entre llorar, reír, o simplemente correr a abrazarlas aunque eso arruine la canción. 

Por suerte, no tuvo que esperar mucho para eso ultimo, ya que sus dos mejores amigas se situaron a sus lados mientras lo abrazaban por los hombros mientras seguían con su canto.

♪ _We_ _'re best friends_ ♪

♪ _We_ _are,_ _we_ _are_ ♪

Sin poder resistirlo mas, Bow dejo que un par de lagrimas de felicidad se escaparan de sus ojos mientras correspondía el abrazo de las chicas y se unía a ellas en el final.

♪ _We_ _'re best friends!_ ♪

♪ _We_ _are,_ _we_ _are~!_ ♪

El trio se rió, y en ningún momento deshizo el abrazo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, todos sentían que las cosas iban a estar bien.

Y que, si todos trabajaban juntos en ello, el Escuadrón de Mejores Amigos volvería para quedarse. 

**Author's Note:**

> Para los que siguen mi fanfic de Sensitive, tengo que decir que lamento no haber actualizado la historia. 
> 
> Sin embargo, les pido que tengan paciencia por un poco mas.
> 
> ¡Les prometo que en Enero tendrán el siguiente capitulo!
> 
> Sin nada mas que decir  
> ¡Feliz Navidad y un Prospero Año Nuevo para todos!


End file.
